The Mermaid's Game
by JustyP
Summary: After being ridiculed by her friends Kagome storms off only to end up in an enchanted underwater grotto. There she meets a mischievous mermaid who messes with local land dwellers. When the Mermaid sets her sights on Inuyasha she decides it's time to play.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If only…

This story is based on an episode of the Aladdin cartoon series. The episode was called _**Elemental My Dear Jasmine. **_I don't own that either.

Anyway I'm still going to update my story _**Wonder What's Next **_regularly as I usually do, but I felt like doing something a little lighter and silly.

_**Chapter one**_

Kagome and Sango walked ahead of Inuyasha and Miroku. Both were mad at their respective boys. They stopped an area with a river and filled with various springs. They all decided to camp out there for a few days.

"Why are they still mad at us?"Inuyasha growled and sat down in indian style and crossed his arms.

"Actually Inuyasha I believe the question is when will there be a time when they aren't upset with us?"

"Feh. You got that right. I can't do anything without Kagome yelling at me."

"And I always managed to get slapped."

"That's because your hand has a mind of it's own you stupid pervert."

The two men sat in silence when Sango and Kagome came over.

"Do you forgive us ladies?" Miroku asked hopefully.

Sango sat down next to her fiancé indicating she had indeed forgiven him.

"I'm not." Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Oh come on Kagome. All I did was call you a bitch."

"All you did! Inuyasha you're so clueless!"

She walked away in a huff.

"I don't get what her problem is…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Kagome walked toward the river and began throwing and kicking rocks in frustration.

"That stupid, boorish…" She muttered to herself.

She kept at kicking the dirt and rocks when she lost her footing and fell into the river.

"Ahhhh!" Inuyasha and the gang heard Kagome's scream. Inuyasha and the gang rushed to see what happened. Inuyasha was ready to fight when they came upon Kagome.

There Kagome was. She had slipped and landed on her ass in the river. She was all wet covered with dirt and seaweed. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou stared for a few seconds before they all started laughing in hysterics. Not matter how many times she told them to stop they laughed harder.

Kagome had just one option left.

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Poor Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt.

The others watched and were very glad Kagome didn't have that power over them.

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha said innocently.

"WHAT?" She was fuming.

"There's uh…something in your hair."

Sango whispered to Inuyasha. "That is her hair."

Kagome quickly turned around to see her reflection in the river. Her hair was all messed up, sticking out everywhere. It was covered in dirt and seaweed. She even managed to fish out a starfish. She sighed. This just wasn't her day.

Kagome tried to storm away, but lost her footing again and fell back comically into the river. Her friends began laughing again. She couldn't deal with this.

"All of you go!" She cried.

"Kagome." Sango frowned.

"ALL OF YOU!" She screamed.

The four of them backed away and headed back to the camp.

"I'll show them…" She muttered to herself, sitting in the river. "They laugh at me now, but they need me! I'll just go off for a little while, then they'll realize how dumb they were."

Suddenly the ground started shaking. Kagome tried to get up. She scared they may be a demon lurking around.

Then the river began to flow at a quicker pace. The winds grew loud and heavy. Kagome tried to leave the water, but it was pushed down and became a whirlpool. Kagome tried to scream, but the water capsized her. She kept sinking until she was completely under. Kagome tried to swim to the surface, but it was too far up.

_This river was a lot deeper than I thought._

Kagome was still trying to swim to the surface when a large white squid captured her. It wrapped its tentacles around her so she couldn't escape. She tried screaming even though no one could hear her. Eventually she fell unconscious.

The squid swam her to an underwater grotto and left her in a on a bed of seaweed. Kagome's opened her eyes, though she was still disoriented. In front of her was a creature with a yellow and orange fish tail who's laugh was rich, feminine and quite evil.

* * *

Ok, slight cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoyed!

I hope you guys liked it. This is my first venture in writing a story that wasn't an AU.

Anyway, I really would like to have the whole story up and done with in a few weeks (maybe sooner), but I need you!! If I don't get at least two reviews in the next two days I'm going to delete the story. So help me help you! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I will never own Inuyasha. Ever. Deal with it.

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Wolf/DogHanyou**- Interesting…I'll take it! Thank you!

**PinkCatsy**- Here's the next chapter! E!

Ok, I got the two reviews I asked for so I'm continuing. I ask for reviews because then I know I'm writing for people who really want to read my story! Reviews make me write faster. So please continue!

Chapter 2

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a beautiful underwater grotto. She knew this was no ordinary place. She sensed sometihng mystical and enchanting, but knowing she was underwater she struggled for air until she realized something.

"I-I can breathe!" She said to herself.

The creature that was laughing swam over to Kagome to study her newest playmate.

"Hello sailor…" Then she saw Kagome clearly wasn't male. "You're not a sailor!" She exclaimed and crossed her arms.

Kagome also got a better look of the creature. It was a mermaid!

The bottom half of the mermaid was and orange and yellow tail that waved gracefully as she swam. The tail ended just a few inches above her pelvic bone. The rest of her body was that of a woman's. Her stomach was lean and toned and bare with the exception of orange seashells to cover her chest. She had strawberry blond hair and light brown eyes. She was adorned with pearls. One set of pearls rested on her head as a headband.

"Who…who are you?" Kagome asked, stupified.

"I am Sereene." As if she were expecting for Kagome to recognize her, she twirled around and curtseyed.

Kagome stared blankly. The mermaid sighed.

"Daughter of the water…Siren of the seas…Rouge of the River?" Sereene tried to spark some interest in this strange human girl.

Kagome simply blinked.

"Ugh…you poor, ignorant humans." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Kagome took offense, but she let it slide as something still bothered her. "How can I breathe?"

"Just a little enchantment I put on you." Suddenly the mermaid clapped her hand to her mouth. "Oh my your hair!"

Kagome self-consciously started playing with it.

"It's not that bad is it?" She frowned.

"Oh honey…all you need a little work! _Ohhh Atsuo!_" She called in a sing song voice to the squid.

The squid swam over obidiently and grabbed Kagome sitting her on the squid's tentacles, while the other two tenticles played and teased with Kagome's hair.

"Atsuo does wonders!" She looked at Kagome. "Hmm I think we should go lighter. What do you think Atsuo?"

Atsuo the squid nodded and sprinkled a potion over Kagome's head.

Instantly Kagome's raven hair became a bright red that flowed down to her back. Atsuo lifted a small mirror to Kagome's face to see and she gasped her new hairdo.

Sereene crossed her arms and scoffed. "Hmph! She looks like every other princess under the sea!"

With the snap of her fingers Kagome's hair was back to normal. Atsuo showed Kagome who sighed with relief.

Sereene swam around for a little, humming with a beautiful voice that could only belong to a mermaid.

"Hmm…I'm bored! Wait I don't even know your name!" Sereene exclaimed.

"It's Kagome." She smiled. She was confused and a little annoyed that they played with her hair, but she had never seen or met such a creature or woman like Sereene.

"How lovely…"

"Look, um Sereene, this has been great and all, but I should get back to the land. My friends are probably looking for me."

"Friends?"

"Yes. You see I got mad at them and ran off, I don't want them to worry…especially Inuyasha."

Sereene perked up. "Inuyasha, a boy?"

"Yes, he's probably looking all over for me…"

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked excitedly

"What? Uh…not really."

"You seem unsure."

"No! I mean…he's not my boyfriend." She tried to get up from the squids lap, but he wouldn't let her.

"Figures, with that hair of yours!"

Now Kagome was getting pissed. "Now wait a minute!"

"Oh so he is your boyfriend!"

"No! No! I mean...it's complicated." She sighed.

"Great! All the easier for me to seduce him." She smirked and headed over to her vanity and played with her hair.

"What!?" Kagome tried to get out of the squids hold, but found she was trapped.

"I haven't worked the land in ages." Sereene ignored her and continued playing with her hair.

"You can't keep me here!" Kagome stepped on one of Atsuo's tenticles causing him to yelp and hold Kagome harder.

"Of course I can. If I let you go you'll spoil my little game of seduction!"

"Let me go!" She struggled with the quid.

"Oh Atsuo! Keep her busy for me won't you!" Sereene swam up to the shore.

Kagome got out of the squids hold and swam after her.

Once Sereene got onto the shore she changed her tail into a pair of long legs. She covered her exposed body with an orange and yellow kimono that slit to her mid-thigh. She fastened her hair in a loose ponytail that fell over her shoulder.

"Legs." she sighed. "So overrated!

When she saw Kagome swimming up to her she put an enchantment on the river. When Kagome tried to emerge the water had a rubbery effect. No matter how hard Kagome pushed she couldn't break the barrier of the enchanted waters.

"You won't get away with this!" Kagome yelled.

The mermaid simply laughed and walked away.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done! HOORAH!

Please keep reviewing! I'll try to post the next chapter when I get another two reviews!

I hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. Does this come as a shock?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Diamond369**- Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy what's next!

**to lazy to log in**- Nice name…haha. Thanks so much! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. I hope this is good!

Get ready. Get set.

GO!

Chapter 3

Kagome tried pushing against the barrier, but to no avail. She couldn't break the new, rubbery surface of the water. She screamed out for Inuyasha and her friends, but because she was underwater her screams were muffled and faint. Not even Inuyasha, with heightened senses, could hear or smell her. Atsuo the squid finally caught up to her and started pulling her down.

"Let me go you brute!" She kicked him and swam away.

He chased after her in pursuit. Kagome swam all around the grotto, but found she had limited space. She was trapped.

That is until she heard voices from above the waters.

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Shippo also called out her name.

"Kagome where are you!" Inuyasha called out last.

The four of them sat down. They spent the last half-hour looking for Kagome. It all started when Sango and Shippo insisted that they should all find Kagome and apologize for ridiculing her. At first Inuyasha resisted, but when she didn't come back right away he decided to go along with it. Every since they set out to find her they had no luck. There was no trace of her.

"Maybe she went home?" Sango suggested.

"Yeah Inuyasha! You just had to drive Kagome home again!" Shippo cried.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It wasn't all my fault. You laughed too you stupid little runt!"

Shippo simply pouted and crossed his arms.

"I don't she went home Sango." Miroku spoke up. "If she had wouldn't she have taken her bi-cy-cle with her?"

"Well she was pretty angry." Sango rationalized.

"I agree with Miroku. She probably just left in a huff." Inuyasha scoffed. "She probably went home crying. She's such a baby!"

"Oh right…she's the baby." Miroku muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Inuyasha went right into the monk's face. He pouted. "I'm not a baby!"

"Of course you aren't Inuyasha." Miroku beamed and patted Inuyasha on the head causing Inuyasha's face to become a deep scarlet.

"WHY I OUTTA!" Inuyasha started to say.

Meanwhile Sereene the mermaid had been watching the gang from afar. She noticed the group was looking for Kagome and decided to start playing her game before they noticed some _fishy_ about her.

She also noticed Inuyasha, Kagome's 'not really boyfriend.' _He's half-demon!_ _Well that can be interesting!_ She realized how well that can work to her advantage. Also there was the fact that he was good looking. This would be very fun for her after all.

She moved herself to a rock not far from them and began to put on her 'damsel in distress' act.

"Oh…oh my!" She cried and swayed as if her were about to faint.

The group turned their attention to Sereene.

Miroku of course was the first to notice the beautiful girl about to faint. He ran over to her and caught her.

"Are you alright fair maiden?" Miroku sat her up and grabbed her hands in his as he did with all women.

Sango tried her hardest not to pummel him.

"Oh." Sereene rolled her eyes. This wasn't the boy she wanted! _Figures…_ "Uh…I mean. I-I think so. I don't know where I am though. I was…this demon attacked me and companions. Now I'm all alone in a land that is oh so very strange to me." She began crying.

"You were the only survivor?" Sango asked.

"Yes…it's so tragic." She feigned sadness again.

"Well we'll help you. We can bring you to the next village." Miroku offered.

"Oh yes! That would be wonderful!" Suddenly the girl got up, almost miraculously and sauntered toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha backed away almost instinctively, but she followed.

"Oh thank you!" She jumped on a poor, unsuspecting Inuyasha.

"Huh? Hey!" Inuyasha stumbled back, startled at this strange woman.

"I'm Sereene." She said in her sultriest voice looking straight up at Inuyasha.

"Uh…" was all he could say.

"I'm Sango." The demon slayer smiled. "And this is Miroku and Shippo."

"And what's your name pretty eyes." She smiled up at Inuyasha.

Sango whispered to Miroku. "That was forward."

"Such a waste on Inuyasha though." Miroku sighed.

Meanwhile Sereene was batting her eyelashes at Inuyasha who was trying to back away.

"Hello?" She giggled. "I asked for your name silly boy!" She giggled again flirtatiously

"Uh…Inuyasha." He gulped.

"How nice." She batted her eyelashes again.

Sango cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're looking for our friend. She's kind of tall, wearing strange clothes…"

Sereene make a look as if she were in deep thought. She then clapped her hands together happily.

"Oh! You mean the girl who looked like a shipwreck!" She smiled.

"Uh…that sounds like her." Sango said slowly. Kagome did look pretty messed up after her fall.

"Yes! It was! Her name was…Gagome…or was it Gakome?"

"Kagome! Her name is Kagome!" Shippo jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! Your right! I did meet this girl. She was dreadfully upset! She didn't even try to help me!" She pouted.

"Did she say anything?" Sango asked.

"Hmmm." She gave her deep thought look again.

Shippo and Inuyasha impatiently crossed their arms.

"Well?" They both asked rudely in unison.

"Oh! I remember now! She said something about how she never wanted to see some stupid, mutt half-demon again."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "She said that?"

"Yes…exact quote." She began humming.

_She called me a stupid mutt…_Inuyasha frowned.

She turned to look at Inuyasha and came face to face with Miroku again. He had a dreamy look on his face with his hand resting in his chin.

"You have such a lovely voice." He grinned.

Sango hit him hard on the head with her boomerang, leaving a large bump on his head.

"All I did was compliment her voice." He pouted and rubbed his head.

Sereene rolled her eyes and hooked herself to Inuyasha.

"Why so sad?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha frowned. "She really said that?" He was still stuck on the _stupid mutt_ thing.

"Of course she did!" She feigned tears again. "Are you accusing me of lying!"

"What?" He hated crying girls. "Uh...no?"

She grinned and tightened her hold on him.

"This girl sounds like nothing, but trouble. She told me she was going home anyway! Forget her. Why don't you take me to this village? You seem like a strong, able-bodied, handsome escort." She smirked and bit her lip suggestively.

"Uh…" Inuyasha wasn't really sure what to do. Demons he could handle. An ultra forward woman, this would be difficult. Still, maybe Kagome had just gone back to the village. There's no way she would have gone home with out her stuff for something as stupid as what just happened.

"Well come on." She pulled him.

Inuyasha obliged and thought _I'm sure Kagome is probably in the village. I can find her there!_

Miroku sat up, closing his eyes. He clapped his hands together and shook his head.

"What's up with you." Sango raised her eyebrow.

"It's just such a waste with Inuyasha." He said again.

Sango hit him again and walked off with Shippo.

* * *

While her friends searched for her and met Sereene, Kagome found that the waters were indeed enchanted.

There were little areas that enabled her to spy on people through various water holes.

She found that she could see into the village in any place that had water. Whether it was a well or a cup of water. One villager water drinking a cup of water and saw Kagome, the poor villager fainted. Kagome meekly apologized and let that hole before anyone else could see.

When Kagome heard her friends calling her name she tried to get their attention, but to no avail. She was fuming! How could they believe Sereene! Couldn't they see past her innocent charade! She was a terrible actress to boot.

All Kagome new was she had to find a way out. When Atsuo caught up to her again she got an idea.

* * *

Done! I tried to make this chapter a little longer…I hope you enjoyed!

Please review! I'll try to post either tomorrow or the next day, but no later than that!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. Feel bad for me.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**amkess09**- Thanks! I'm glad you did!

**to lazy to log in**- Haha I'm really happy you had that reaction…I mean not that you chocked (not good!), but that you found it so funny! And of course I made it longer! This is all for you and the other readers. Any other suggestions?

**Diamond369**- Well here's what happens!

**Chulo**- Thank you, but next time remember to say the magic word…(please)

**PinkCatsy**- Hoorah! I actually just got this review as I was updating so you're in for a treat! I'm going to read your update right after writing this one…tehe

And away we go!!

_**Chapter 4**_

Atsuo the squid was catching up to Kagome fast.

_What can I do? _She had to think fast. _I got it!_

Kagome turned around and swam toward him. Now just a few feet away from him she placed her hand outward toward him.

"STOP!" She commanded.

Atsuo stopped dead in his tracks. _Strange..._ He didn't know why he did that, but felt compelled to.

_Wow that actually worked! Mental note to thank mom for teaching me that as a self-defense move!_

"Atsuo right?"

The squid nodded.

"Look…I know you're Sereene's evil minion or whatever, but do you really see any point of chasing me around. I mean it's not as if I can actually escape." She smiled innocently.

The squid crossed two of his tentacles and gave her a look that said 'you really think I'm that stupid?' He shook his head and grabbed her again wrapping every tentacle around her body.

"Ugh!" She cried in frustration. _Time for plan B. _Kagome suddenly began crying. The squid's eyes widened and let her go, almost pushing her away. Like any kind of typical male he hated crying. Still, he felt sorry for the poor girl. He frowned and put a supportive tentacle on her shoulder.

"I. Just. Want. To. Go. Back. To. My. Friends!" She sobbed for a few minutes until the poor squid couldn't take it anymore and something unexpected happened.

"Please stop crying!" Atsuo the squid pleaded in a smooth human male voice.

Kagome stopped crying instantly and looked up at the seemingly innocent squid.

"Atsuo…you can talk?" Kagome gawked at the creature.

"Of course I can talk."

"But you're a squid!"

"You just met a mermaid and your companion is a half-demon, but you can't believe a squid can talk?" He grimaced and crossed her tentacles again.

"Oh sorry…wait how did you know Inuyasha was a half-demon?"

Atsuo pointed to one of the water holes. Kagome looked into it and saw Sereene dragging Inuyasha around the village. He had his normal broody pout face and his doggy ears were twitching in annoyance from his new companion.

"Oh…yeah the ears." Kagome sighed and stared at them. _They're just so cute!_

"I feel the need to touch them." Atsuo said randomly.

"Yes! Right! Thank you!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha still didn't understand why Kagome always had the urge to do so.

Atsuo sighed. "I wish I had hands again."

"Again?" Kagome looked confused.

"Oh I didn't tell you...I used to be a human."

"No way! Really?"

"Yes. It's true."

"What happened?"

"Sereene."

"She turned you into a squid?" Kagome blinked.

"Yes, very good Lord of the Obvious."

Kagome frowned and decided to ignore his rude comment.

"So why did she do this to you?"

"I fell in love with her." He sighed.

"That's terrible! How could you do that?" She exclaimed sarcastically.

The squid gave her the death stare.

"Too soon for jokes?" She smiled nervously. The squid simply rolled his eyes and continued on.

"You see I was intended to marry a girl in a nearby village when Sereene captured me under water. The minute I saw her I fell for her beauty. I begged her to let me prove myself to her. I wanted her to love me back. She agreed and said if I left my family and Manami, she was my girl…" He paused and looked down sadly. "She told me if I did that she'd turn me into a merman and we could live together."

"What happened Atsuo?" Kagome was enraptured in the story.

"Well it turns out this was just one of Sereene's many games. Earlier that day she met Manami and challenged her to see if I truly loved her and would stay faithful to her. Unfortunately Sereene won. Manami saw me going to Sereene and ran away, that's when Sereene turned me into a squid."

"How terrible! If she did this to you then why do you obey her?"

"She's my master now. Mermaid's have great power, I'm only able speaking up now because she isn't here."

"Then why did you chase me even after she left?"

"It was fun." He said seriously.

Kagome blinked.

In the village Sango, Miroku and Shippo asked the locals if they had seen Kagome. None of them had. They were getting worried. Inuyasha couldn't even go to Kagome's time to check there because Sereene just wouldn't let go.

The three of them decided to take a small break. They watched Sereene throwing herself at Inuyasha who wasn't interested and just wanted to find Kagome.

"I don't like her." Sango crossed her arms.

"Why is that so dear Sango? She seems charming and very beautiful." Miroku stared at her with a perverted grin. _Oh the things I could do with her..._

Sango hit him one again. "Something about her. I don't trust her."

Meanwhile Sereene was playing her game.

"So Inuyasha…was that Kagome you're girlfriend?"

"Uh…well she's a girl and my friend…"

"Well I know that silly, but are you lovers?"

"LOVERS?" Inuyasha choked. "Uh…Kagome and I don't do _that._"

He continued his search to find Kagome and Sereene followed, keeping a strong hold on poor Inuyasha's hand.

Miroku looked at Sereene again. He noticed little flashes on her neck, ears and head.

"Look at her jewelry Sango!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Would you stop talking about her? I don't care!"

"But Sango, she's adorned in pearls and jewels! She must be royalty!"

"So?"

Miroku sighed. Not only would he have to fight the urge to touch her, but now he had to stay away from her _other _fantastic treasures.

* * *

"Atsuo!" Kagome called his name having a bright idea once again.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I just thought of something!"

"What?"

"If you help me escape, maybe we can get to my friends and defeat Sereene. Maybe you can become human again and then you can go back to Manami!"

"Kagome…I can't leave these waters."

"There has to be a way!" She cried.

Atsuo thought for a moment.

"Well there is someone who can help us…"

Kagome looked up. "Really? Who? Where?"

"Her name is Mizuko. She's Sereene's sister."

"Her sister?"

"Yes, I've never met her, but Sereene constantly complains about her. From what I heard she's harmless."

"Well let's go find her!"

"It's not that simple."

"Sure it is."

"Well…" He began to say.

"WELL WHAT? Spit it out!" Kagome was getting frustrated.

"The thing is…word under the sea is that she's a loon."

"You mean she's half bird?"

Atsuo blinked.

All that water must have been getting to Kagome's head.

"No I mean she's crazy."

"Oh. Well still need to get out of here! What other choice do we have?"

Atsuo's eyes narrowed. "Since when did we become a 'we'?"

"Since I said so BUCKO!" Kagome commanded.

Atsuo was slient for a moment, but decided maybe it was time to rebel and listen to someone else for a change.

"Fine, I'll help you, but you have to promise you'll help me in return."

"Of course I will."

"Ok. Follow me."

Kagome swam after Atsuo in search of the loony mermaid Mizuko.

* * *

Complete! Sorry if it was a little short. I hope you're all enjoying this! I just wanted to let you all know that if this story goes well I have a sequel in the works! So keep reading and reviewing!

The next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow, though it'll be later in the stay. Senior internship starts tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm still Inuyashaless.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**to lazy to log in**- Wow! That's so good! Thank you very much! I hope I continue to deliver chapters that make you feel that way!

**Diamond369**- Hopefully indeed!

**PinkCatsy**- Haha I'm glad you had a similar reaction. Sorry the chapters are short. Question: are they actually short or you love it so much it seems short. I hope it's the latter haha…still I'll try to make this chapter longer!

**amkess09**- I'm working on lengthening the chapters! Don't worry I wont abandon it…years ago I was one of those abandoners, but only because I didn't get reviews…so if you keep reviewing…hehe just kidding, I won't abandon this story. I like it way too much!

**Spicey Babe**- Thanks for being so polite! Updating…

Onward!

_**Chapter 5**_

Kagome had made a decision that when she got out she'd never go swimming again. She'd only use water for baths and drinking. _Stupid Mermaid. Had to ruin the good stuff._

Atsuo dragged Kagome into a small cavern not to far from Sereene's grotto.

They floated outside of the cavern in silence. Kagome looked around, it was quite a site under water. The colors of the various fish made Kagome's head spin. And the way the plants swayed! It was beautiful.

_No Kagome! You hate the water now! Stupid mermaid remember? Oh screw it…I'll keep swimming I'll just avoid mermaids. _

"There's Mizuko's place."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let go!" Kagome said with her normal 'we can do it, let's be brave' voice.

"Um…she's a nut job. What if she's worse than Sereene?"

"You said she was harmless!"

"It's just a hunch…"

"I don't care, I've faced the scariest demons you can think of, I can handle a nutty mermaid!"

"I can't." He whimpered.

"Ugh! Come on atsuo! Don't be a guppy!" She dragged him the tentacles.

"I'm not a guppy…you're a guppy!"

She rolled her eyes as they entered the cavern.

It was a dark cavern. There was a small light shining through a water hole far up above them. The light shone on various human objects. It seemed to be a collection. There were urns, toys, weapons, dishes, cups, chopsticks, cutlery etc. There was even a little flame burning inside a closed glass bottle.

With a collection like this I wouldn't be surprised if she had a jewel shard in one of those glass bottles.

Atsuo and Kagome looked around at every nook and cranny. There were so many different things…

It was like the cavern was a museum on human life!

At the top of the cavern near the water hole was a mermaid sitting on the edge. She was starting up into the waterhole.

"What's Sereene up to now?" She said out loud.

Kagome and Atsuo were about to say something when the mermaid Mizuko swam down to greet them.

"Do you know what my sister is up to?"

Mizuko, like her sister was a sight to see. She looked nothing like her sister. This mermaid had a green tail and purple shells to cover her chest. She had a smaller, daintier frame while Sereene had a much larger chest that gave her a more voluptuous look.

Mizuko's eyes were a bright and clear blue, unlike her sister's light brown. Her hair was also a lighter, but deeper shade of red than Sereene that flowed freely down to her mid-back. The only thing the two shared was the fact that they had a tail at all.

Overall Mizuko gave off a sweeter and more innocent appearance.

"Well?" She crossed her arms getting inpatient from their lack of an answer.

"Uh, well you see she sort of trapped me here and…"

Kagome stopped speaking once she saw that Mizuko lost interest and started playing with a candlestick.

"It's just so…shiny!" Mizuko said mesmerized.

Kagome blinked.

"Oh I'm sorry what were you saying?" Mizuko rushed back to Kagome's side.

"Your sister trapped me down here so she could seduce my friend Inuyasha."

"Hmmm." She looked to be in deep thought then changed the subject. "I'm so glad you're here! I rarely get visitors! People don't like me very much. I have no idea why…"

"Well there are rumors about you…" Atsuo began, but Mizuko swam away again.

_"Look at this stuff isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete…"_ Mizuko began to sing.

"Uh hello!" Kagome yelled.

_A gold fish has a longer attention span than her…_

"Oh sorry! I forgot about you guys for a second. What did you say your names were?"

"I'm Kagome and this is Atsuo." She pointed to the squid.

Mizuko swan to the man-squid and started playing with his tentacles. Atsuo angrily pulled them away.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't do that!"

Mizuko gasped. "Hey! You're a human! Or you were one once…"

"How did you know?" Atsuo asked.

"I know a real squid when I see one…oh you poor guy! Let me guess…Sereene's work?"

Atsuo nodded.

"Hmm…I'll change you back!"

"Really?" He squealed and swam around with joy.

"Oh wait…I can't." She frowned.

Atsuo came down. _No…so close!_

"I mean I can usually, but Sereene…she put an enchantment on me. I can't use any of my own powers."

They all looked down sadly when Mizuko looked with a big smile on her face. They thought she had an idea, but they were mistaken.

"Oh hi there! I just love visitors!" She said as if she had no idea who they were.

Atsuo and Kagome blinked.

"Hi again." Kagome said nervously. _She really is crazy…_

"Again? We've met before?" The pretty mermaid looked confused.

"Yes just a few minutes ago, I'm Kagome and he's Atsuo remember?"

The mermaid squinted "Vaguely…my sister put this enchantment on me, since then my memory has been fuzzy as well as my powers."

"Mizuko, try to remember us! We need your help! I need to get back to my friends and Atsuo needs to turn back into a human!"

"Mizuko? Who's Mizuko?"

Kagome and Atsuo blinked again. _This can't be happening._

Then Mizuko laughed. "Wouldn't it be funny it I was really like that? I totally had you both so fooled! Yes!"

They both gave her the death stare.

"Sorry, uh there is a way I can get my powers back, but I'll need your help!"

The two humans looked at each other. "How?" They said together.

"See this necklace." She touched a blue pearl necklace that hung around her neck.

The two nodded.

"It's what has me under this spell. I can't pull it off myself, but someone else can! I need you to pull it off of me. Then I can help the two of you!"

"That seems easy enough." Atsuo decided.

"Too easy." Kagome said suspiciously.

She swan around Mizuko cautiously and then out of nowhere pulled off the necklace. She expected a shock or something terrible to happen, but nothing did. The necklace drooped over her hand.

"Wow…it really was that easy." _Who would have thunk? _

"Sereene isn't as smart as she let's on. I can get us to the surface and bring Sereene back, but I need you to create a diversion for me."

"How can I do that from under here!"

"Go up to the water hole, just think about your friend, it'll put you in the closet area of water near him."

"What if he won't be able to hear me? Inuyasha won't think to look in a well."

"Just figure it out Kagome! I'll be right back. Come with me Atsuo." She dragged Atsuo out of the caver by his tentacles.

Kagome swam to the top of the cavern and looked out of the water hole. Still the water was rubbery and would let her emerge. She looked out and saw Inuyasha and Sereene walking hand in hand. Inuyasha was staring into the beautiful mermaid's eyes…lovingly.

_Lovingly!? That stupid jerk! Who does he think he is!_

She went red with jealousy and anger.

She knew just what to do.

* * *

Because Kagome hadn't witnessed most of Inuyasha and Sereene's interactions she was missing many pieces of the puzzle.

This is what really happened...

Inuyasha had been reluctantly walking with the ever-so forward Sereene for a while now. No matter what he said or did Sereene seemed to think she had a chance with him.

"Look uh, Sereene I can't just hang around anymore I really need to find Kagome!"

"Kagome who?"

"The girl I've been searching for in the last few hours!"

"Oh her." She pouted.

Her scent is faint, but Kagome's around here somewhere I just know it!

Inuyasha looked at Sereene. "Look I don't know who you think you are, but I need to find Kagome and your tagging along doesn't help!"

"Inuyasha forget about her! She's a scraggily little thing! I, on the other hand…"

"Save it! I'm not interested." He crossed his arms and turned away.

She was so conceited. Inuyasha hated it. She may have been beautiful, but her arrogance made her uglier in his eyes. _Kagome would never say things like that, no matter how pretty she was. _

At this point Sereene was upset and desperate. Most guys fell for her instantly! Then again it was a challenge, which Sereene enjoyed one in a while.

_He'll be my greatest victory._

"Inuyasha look at me." She began to sing. It was a cheap shot, but she needed something to get the ball rolling.

Inuyasha turned to look at her and starts to look at her in a loving manner. Her spell over him is almost complete.

Then…

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha yelped and went face first into the dirt. The spell was broken.

"Did I just get sit?"

_That'll teach him! _Kagome thought.

Inuyasha looked around. He got sit, which meant she had to be around here somewhere!

"K-Kagome? Kagome!"

* * *

Ok it's slightly longer, but think about this I could give you long chapters and update slower or I can give you these slightly smaller chapters everyday? What you think?

Anyway I just want to add a mini disclaimer that I don't own the _Little Mermaid_. I did base Mizuko's look on Ariel and I made wayyy to many _Little Mermaid _references.

Still I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I'd be rich! I'm not rich…

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**kagome-inu5**- Thanks…I am pretty cool aren't I?

**PinkCatsy**- I'm glad! I worked to make that chapter a little longer! Why can't you update as fast as I do! I want more of your stories darn it!

**amkess09**- Yay! I hope it continues on the better and better path!

**_Chapter 6_**

As Kagome sat Inuyasha Mizuko and Atsuo swam back into the cavern. Atsuo and Mizuko swam to the opening and watched in awe as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

Kagome had a very satisfied look on her face.

"Did you do that to him?" Atsuo looked at her.

"Yes I did." She said proudly.

"Do it again!" Mizuko clapped her hands excitedly.

"K-Kagome? Kagome!" All three of them heard Inuyasha's yell.

"This Inuyasha, he says your name so…gallantly." Atsuo observed.

"Uh…that's Inuyasha for you." Kagome blushed. She looked at her new friends who disappeared and reappeared so quickly. "So why did you come back so soon.?"

"Mizuko forgot why she took me out in the first place." Atsuo rolled his eyes. Clearly Mizuko annoyed the hell out of him.

"I forget a lot of things." She shrugged.

Atsuo crossed his tentacles.

"Anyway I have a plan." Mizuko grinned. "I'll need you to do that weird sit thingy Inuyasha again, he needs to find you!"

"Ok I looked forward to that part."

"Good, meanwhile I'm going to turn Atsuo back into a human."

"You…you will!?" Atsuo's deep brown eyes lit up.

"Of course I will you silly squid!" She laughed.

"Oh thank you! I'll be forever in your debt Mizuko!" Atsuo attempted to bow, though as a squid he looked quite silly doing it.

"So what's the rest of the plan?" Kagome said trying to get the focus back.

"Well this part will all depend on Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes that's why you need to get his attention!"

"What can he do?

"He can bring her down a notch."

* * *

"KAGOME! KAGOME! Where are you?" Inuyasha had been calling her name for the last few minutes.

"Inuyasha calm down! The villagers are staring! You're embarrassing me!" Sereene pouted and had her hands on her hips.

"I don't really care and if you're so ashamed of my manner you can go. I won't stop you."

"Why don't you like me Inuyasha!?" She pouted again.

_Dammit! I don't have time for this._

Meanwhile Sango, Miroku and Shippou were watching Inuyasha.

"Why in the world would this girl stick so closely to Inuyasha. He clearly wants nothing to do with her and it's as if she's forcing herself to stay by him." Shippou observed.

"Such a waste…" Miroku shook his head. Sango glared at him. "Then again Inuyasha shows immense loyalty to girl he's not even betrothed to. I have to give him props."

"Miroku, if that girl was hitting on you would you have done?" Sango asked angrily.

"I would say I have a lady." He grinned nervously at Sango.

She chose to ignore Miroku's fickle ways for the time being.

"I still don't like this woman…there's something awfully fishy about her. I just can't put my finger on it." Sango shook her head.

* * *

"You ready Kagome?" Mizuko asked.

"Yep!"

"Ok, go!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" She yelled the loudest she could.

* * *

Up on the land poor Inuyasha flopped to the ground hard five times.

"Kagome sat Inuyasha again! Where is she?" Miroku exclaimed and ran off to find her.

Kagome yelled sit a few more times. Miroku followed the faint sound of Kagome's voice which led up to a well not far from where Inuyasha was standing. He peered in and saw Kagome's brown eyes staring up at him. Beside her was a squid and a beautiful mermaid.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed.

"Shh! I need you to listen to me"

"Who are you?" He looked at the strangers Kagome was with.

"Miroku!"

"Sorry Kagome…uh why are you in a well?"

"Sereene! She's a mermaid! She trapped me down here so she could seduce Inuyasha!"

"You mean…that beautiful creature over there is really a mermaid?"

"Yes."

"And she's intentionally trying to _seduce_ Inuyasha?"

"Yes!"

"Why him!" Miroku cried. "He doesn't even try with girls…what a waste!"

"MIROKU! SHUT UP!" She said in an abnormally loud whisper.

"Sorry. Wait how can you breathe."

"Us mermaids have vast powers." Mizuko grinned, her blue eyes sparkling.

Miroku got lost for a second. _I wonder how mermaids could…_

"Miroku! Snap out of it!"

"Oh sorry again Kagome. What can I do? Is she harmful? Is she after jewel shards."

"No just her boyfriend." Atsuo answered. _Is he speaking of the shards of the shikon jewel? _

"Inuyasha is not my boyfriend!"

"Anyway…" Mizuko began to get back on topic. "We need you to tell Inuyasha. This whole thing is a game to Sereene. She needs to think she's winning, but Inuyasha is reluctant to her charms and she'll just try harder until she gets frustrated and…"

"And what?" Kagome turned to Mizuko. She didn't mention anything about this.

"If Sereene doesn't get what she wants she'll do something terrible to Inuyasha."

Kagome turned to Miroku. "Tell Inuyasha to make Sereene think she's winning. Have him flirt back. Then leave the village and bring her back to the shore. We'll take care of the rest!"

"Got it!" He nodded and went over to Inuyasha and Sereene who were joined by Sango and Shippou. They stood around him as he was calling out for Kagome again.

"Hey guys." Miroku said when he caught up to the group.

"Miroku?" Sango looked into his eyes. he loved it when she did that.

"Yes Sango?" He grabbed her hands.

"Why were you talking into a well?" Miroku blinked. _That'll be tough to explain..._

Sereene shot him a look.

"What are you talking about?" He rubbed the back his neck and smiled nervously. "Sango I think you're seeing things."

Then all of a sudden…

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha flopped down another three times.

"What's wrong with you?" Sereene looked confused. _Why does he keep falling?_

"Uh it's nothing…Inuyasha's has a small problem…easy to fix, come with me Inuyasha." He grabbed his friend and took him to the side.

"What's going on Miroku?"

"Sereene is a mermaid, she trapped Kagome underwater."

"What! Why?"

"It's some sort of game. Kagome says the only way she can get out is to make her think she's winning."

"And how do we do that?"

"Stop rejecting the mermaid's advances."

"What! No way!"

"You have too, if it were me I'd do it."

"That's because you're a lecherous…"

"Now, now Inuyasha this is no time for name calling. Just make her think you want her back."

"I can't do that…"

"Sure you can…just think of something you desire and focus it on her!"

"Feh."

"Inuyasha…"

"I'll do it ok." He frowned and made his way to Sereene. _Damn Kagome! Always getting into trouble._

"Ok Atsuo ready to turn back?" Mizuko asked.

"More than ready and thank you again!"

Kagome couldn't wait to see the transformation. _This is going to be so cool! It'll be like a movie! I bet Atsuo will be so cute!_

"Ok here we go!" Mizuko lifted her hands in the air. "Hazzah!"

A blue light came from her hands and flashed before Atsuo. Kagome could have sworn she heard music.

When it ended Kagome peered at Atsuo with the highest of expectations.

Then she got a good look at him. _Oh no!_

Then Atsuo screamed. He was still a squid, but with a human's head.

"MIZUKO!"

"Sorry…I'm a little rusty…it's a process. Don't worry you'll be fully human in no time! You have a really nice head though!"

Kagome looked at him again, while all he had was his head it wasn't a bad looking one. He had chocolate brown eyes with matching brown shaggy hair and face was cute and youthful.

"Ok…don't worry I'm sure I'll get it right the next time. Hazzah!"

Atsuo sighed. He had gained a torso, but still had his tentacles for arms and legs.

"Almost done!" She smiled confidently.

Kagome gave Atsuo a sympathetic look. _Poor guy..._

* * *

Inuyasha walked over to Sereene who was in an angry glare contest with Sango and Shippou.

"Hey beautiful." Inuyasha said in a flirtatious and most uncharacteristic voice.

"Inuyasha!" Sereene's eyes sparkled. _I guess he finally came around!_

"I was thinking you and me should take a quiet walk alone by the shore." He smirked and put his arm around her.

Sango and Shippou's jaw's dropped.

"Why Inuyasha! Yes! I would be delighted!" They walked off out of the village hand in hand.

Sango turned to Miroku who came up behind her. "Miroku! What's gotten into Inuyasha?"

"He decided not to waste opportunity. The boy is finally learning."

He gave he a perverted grin and decided not to waste this moment of Sango's confusion and groped her unexpectedly.

She hit him over the head.

"What's wrong with you! You're not going to let Inuyasha walk off with that woman are you?"

"Of course not! We're going to follow them and watch."

"PERVERT!" She hit him again.

Miroku sighed. "I said that wrong, this isn't what it seems. I'll explain on the way. Come on!" Miroku walked ahead.

Sango and Shippou looked at each other and decided to follow.

* * *

Ok I need to ask you all something. What do you think of my original characters? Normally I don't like them myself and they kind of just happened as I wrote the story. Please tell me what you think…are they too perfect or Mary Sue like? Just let me know…

Please review! I'll try and update tomorrow.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I owned Inuyasha. If I only had the shikon jewel…or a genie…

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**PinkCatsy**- Hey so as you already know I reviewed both your stories. I love them! YAY that they are likeable and funny. Anyway I'm done with school (YAY SENIOR YEAR!) and have way too much time on my hands, so updating is good for now haha. Enjoy.

**Chulo**- Thanks and I will for sure!

**to lazy to log in**- Thanks! I'm so glad! I've been trying to keep everyone in character as much as possible and I'm glad you liked my characters. I was actually apprehensive about posting the story because of the amount of Ocs.

**amkess09**- Haha, maybe. I have a few ideas of my own though…if I can squeeze it in to this story or even another one I'll try to. Thanks for the suggestion!

**Diamond369**0- I know! If Inuyasha will fight for Kagome's life then why not? Hehe

**ToraHimeSama**- Thanks and as you can see I updated. Hoorah!

_And now for the feature presentation…_

**_Chapter 7_**

"Oh Inuyasha I'm so happy!" Sereene exclaimed and hugged him tightly as they left the village together.

"Uh…yes." He let her touch him, though he was burning inside to hit her. "I am as well, you're so much more beautiful…" _She isn't…ugh _"…than Kagome. You were right she is a scraggily little thing."

"Hmmm oh Inuyasha! Do you love me?" She batted her eyelashes.

Inuyasha blinked. "Uh…"

She stared at him waiting impatiently for his answer.

_She on to me! I just know it!_

"Uh…forgive me Sereene I am…uh…I am just too shy to express my feelings." He said reluctantly. _This is the stupidest plan ever!_

"Oh Inuyasha!" She pounced on him again. _Or maybe it's not..._

_Still, why must she always say 'oh Inuyasha!'? It's so annoying! I get it you know my name…gods. Stupid wench._

Sango, Miroku and Shippou weren't far behind, but Miroku had finally let them in on what was going on.

"You mean she's a mermaid?" Shippou asked.

"Yes and a dangerous one at that. I don't think she'd kill, but she has control over the waters and creatures of the water. She can trap us all if she realizes what we're doing."

"What exactly are we doing?" Sango wondered.

"First we need to get her to the river bank, then her sister will contact us at one of the springs, that's why we need to give Sereene and Inuyasha alone time." Miroku explained.

"I wonder how Inuyasha is doing. He must be fighting himself not to reveal his true feelings." Sango looked ahead. Inuyasha was indeed trying hard to fake affection for the menacing mermaid.

"Oh Inuyasha! Kiss me!" She leaned in.

"Uh…"

"Ugh is he going to do it?" Sango frowned.

"I don't know…" Miroku stared with the others. "Should we stop her?"

"INUYASHA!" A strong male voice called.

Inuyasha turned around to face…

"Kouga." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku turned to Sango and Shippou. "Well that was unexpected." They both nodded in agreement.

The three of them looked on.

"Where's Kagome? For a guy who's always trying to keep my woman from me you sure are getting comfortable with another one." He smirked.

"Kagome went home you stupid wolf."

"So you're going behind her back then."

"No I…" _Damn I can't tell him the truth. _Sereene held Inuyasha's arm.

"Who is this my Inuyasha?" Inuyasha cringed at her words.

Kouga smirked at this new development.

"I'll bet once Kagome finds out about you and this girl she'll come running to me. You're the only obstacle between us anyway."

"Uh did you forget about Ayame?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

Kouga blinked.

* * *

"Ok almost done!" Mizuko cried.

"You sure this time?" Atsuo crossed his arms. Everything about him was human now except for his legs, which were still tentacles.

Kagome sighed and sat on the floor of the cavern.

"Don't worry this is the last time!"

Kagome and Atsuo shot her a look.

"I promise! I swear!" Mizuko smiled nervously.

The ditzy mermaid flailed her arms and sent a burst light that engulfed the whole cavern toward Atsuo. The light hit Atsuo who let out a small whimper.

_That's definitely not comfortable! _Kagome decided and watched in awe.

Then there was darkness in the sea yet again.

"I-I have legs! I have legs! I'm human again!" Atsuo exclaimed. "Look at me!" He grinned from ear to ear. He put his hands on his hips basking in the glory of his body being back.

And in his good, full glory he was.

Kagome and Mizuko realized this upon looking at him.

"EEK!" Kagome's face went red. She turned around. _Oh my god…_

Mizuko just stared feeling no shame.

"Huh? What's going on…why'd you look away? Mizuko why are you staring…" He then looked down and saw that he was naked. "AH!"

"Yeah…I should have thought…" Mizuko gave another nervous smile. "Sorry…I'll find you something to cover up with!" The mermaid swam to one of the crevices of the cavern. She went inside a dingy old trunk. She took out a white sheet, a rope and an old robe. She threw the robe down to Atsuo.

Atsuo caught it and wrapped it around himself quickly.

"Can I look now?" Kagome asked. She was blushing furiously. The only time she ever saw a naked guy full frontal naked was…Inuyasha. Souta tried to get Inuyasha to take a bath with him. Inuyasha found he didn't really like baths. He had stormed into the room with only bath bubbles to cover his…parts.

"Yes…sorry Kagome."

Kagome turned around and smiled. "Well you look great Atsuo!"

"I feel great too!" He beamed.

Mizuko swam down to her new friends. "I say we get a move on and start this thing."

"I agree." Kagome nodded. "Let's go."

Kagome, Atsuo and Mizuko swam toward the area where Kagome first began this adventure. It was time to get Sereene.

"So how will we get Sereene?" Kagome asked.

"We need to get her feet to touch the water, then she'll lose the legs and get her tail back. First we need to get ourselves onto land, then once Sereene gets under water I'll enchant it so she can't go up the surface again."

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome said, as they were close enough to the surface.

"The thing is that Sereene isn't stupid, she knows not to go near the water…we need to trick her." Mizuko added.

"How?" Atsuo asked.

"We're going to set a trap…come on!" When they reached the rubbery surface Mizuko once again flailed her hands and the barrier was lifted. Atsuo and Kagome kissed the ground.

While Kagome was grateful to be back on land she realized how incredible it must be for Atsuo, who had been underwater as a squid for who knows how long. He ran around the shore taking in the clean air and the smell of the land.

He sighed. "This is…amazing."

Kagome smiled at him and looked over to Mizuko. She sat on a rock. Her tail moved around as though it had a mind of it's own and was looking for water. She sighed and placed her hand over the tail. Slowly her green, flopping tail turned into a pair of long, pale, bare legs.

Mizuko wrapped the white sheet around her body with the rope creating a makeshift dress to cover herself. She too also took in the wondrous air with a great appreciation.

She got up and stumbled.

"Are you ok Mizuko?" Kagome said catching the mermaid before she fell.

"Sort of…I've never done this to myself before…it's, it's magical!" She smiled and breathed in for air.

"It is isn't it?" Atsuo closed his eyes and let the wind flow through him.

_It's like they're totally high on life right now!_

"Well we should get going right?" Kagome called them back to reality.

"Right on! Let's go!" Mizuko said getting in front of the other two. They walked for a minute or so when Mizuko turned around. She had smiled nervously again.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…I don't know where to go."

Kagome sighed and began leading her new friends.

* * *

"Where's Kagome mutt?" Kouga growled.

"I told you she went home!" Inuyasha growled back.

"Inuyasha I'm scared of the big bad demon!" Sereene nuzzled up against him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Meanwhile Kouga began rambling on how Kagome was his woman and Inuyasha wasn't being fair.

"I don't have time for this." He sighed and looked up. To his surprise he saw…

_Kagome._

Inuyasha smiled at the sight of her. _She's safe...she's back. _

She smiled back and waved, but also made put her finger to her lips telling him to not say anything.

"What you smiling at dog breath?" Kouga glared at Inuyasha.

"Just uh…smiling about how great this is…you don't have Kagome and I have this little…minx." He tried his hardest to keep up his fake grin with out choking.

"You disgust me…for a while there I thought you had some sort of loyalty toward my girl. You don't deserve to even look at someone like Kagome!"

_Kouga! What's he doing here? Oh no! _Kagome looked on nervously. _This changes everything!_

"Kagome let's go!" Atsuo whispered grabbing her arm.

"Oh right!" She whispered back. The three of them snuck around so they could get to the right spot to ambush Sereene. Meanwhile they had to think of a new plan.

"I got one…" Mizuko admitted. "I was hoping to find another way…but this is dire. Kagome I'm getting nervous."

"Why?"

"We need to stop Sereene before she kisses Inuyasha."

Kagome cringed. "No way!"

"She's getting close...while he may not be in love with her yet, she thinks he likes her enough. Remember when she enchanted him with her voice? Well, she's going to do it again and when she does he'll fall under her spell and in love with her for real, then she'll kiss him."

"Besides for the total ick factor...what's the big deal?"

"That's right I remember now!" Atsuo chimed in. "Sereene kissed me…then I turned into a squid." He frowned and fiddled with his hands. He then smiled, thanking the gods and his new friends for having real hands again.

"Wait…that means she'll be able to take Inuyasha back with her as a squid!" Kagome shuddered at the thought of Inuyasha being a squid.

"Yes, but she kissed you as a mermaid." Mizuko answered Atsuo.

"Is there a difference?" Kagome asked.

"Yes…you see while mermaids have power we all long to be human. If Sereene gets Inuyasha to kiss her she'll suck out his human essence and with out that he'll most likely die."

"But wait…Inuyasha is half human, but he's also half demon..."

"Then I guess he would become all demon." Mizuko reasoned. She looked at Kagome who froze up. "I take it that's a bad thing."

Kagome nodded numbly.

* * *

Slight cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed!

I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. I have a slight confession, I haven't see the show in ages and I'm currently rewatching the series to refresh myself. Anyway I'm still a little nervous about getting characters right so just let me know if I'm a little off.

Thanks for the support everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the ice cream I'm eating as I write this! Yum!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**ToraHimeSama**- Well I'm glad I surprised you a lot. I know I'm random…you liked it though right?

**Diamond369**- No, no! I never joke about these sorts of things…

**O:**- More like to lazy to even write a normal name. Haha. I know the story is fast paced, but I didn't want to draaaaaaaaaag it out. Still I'm glad you like it! And it's ok…I'm always on a sugar high. I eat a lollypop or an ice cream whenever I write haha

**amkess09**- The answer you seek will be…answered. Read the chapter! Hehe

**a bored demigod**- Now that was a nice review! I'm glad I keep getting better and better! I hope this chapter won't disappoint!

**Abused Abuser**- Have no fear! The update is here!

**PinkCatsy**- Haha. Looking up stuff is fun…aren't twists the best? I'm glad you laughed out loud. That was my intention. Tehe…

Get ready! Get Set!

**_Chapter 8_**

"So him becoming all demon is bad?" Atsuo asked naively.

"Did you not grow up in the feudal era?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Touchy!" Atsuo pouted.

"Stop it you two, clearly we need to buck and…" Mizuko started before Kagome cut her off.

"We need to stop that whore from kissing Inuyasha!" Kagome said very much out of character. _Did I just call someone a whore? Wow! I didn't know I could swear!_

Atsuo and Mizuko gave Kagome a look.

"Oh I'm sorry Mizuko…I shouldn't have said that about your sister…" Kagome said apologetically.

Mizuko stood there quietly for a moment, looking to be in deep thought.

"Nah you're totally right. She's quite whorish." She beamed.

"I second that!" Atsuo raised his hand.

The girls shot him a look.

"What?" He said nervously.

"How dare you call my sister a whore?" Mizuko looked angry.

"I-I'm sorry…Kagome said…"

"I DON'T CARE! JERK!"

Atsuo looked down when Mizuko started laughing.

"Wouldn't it be funny if I was really like that?" She smiled innocently.

Atsuo fell.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We're getting off topic again! We need to get to Inuyasha now!"

"Fine…" Mizuko picked up a bucket. "Atsuo, take this and fill it up with it up with water, when I give you the signal pour it onto Sereene."

"Got it!" He gave her the thumbs up.

"Where'd the bucket come from?" Kagome questioned.

"I'm a mermaid." Mizuko smiled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She blinked.

"Kagome have you been paying attention to me at all?"

"Sort of…"

Mizuko rolled her eyes. _And people call me ditzy…_

The three of them were hiding behind a bush about twenty feet from where Sereene, Inuyasha and Kouga were standing.

Kouga was in the middle of insulting Inuyasha when his favorite scent hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Oh no! _Kagome realized. _Kouga can smell me here!_

"KAGOME! I can smell her! You're in for a bit 'sit' Inuyasha! Ha! She'll come running to me once she sees you with this other woman. Kagome! Kagome my love come on out! It's ok I'm here for you!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh brother…"

"He's still in denial…" Miroku added.

"You said it!" Shippou agreed.

_Kagome's here somewhere. No! She'll ruin everything…looks like I'll have to bring out the big guns._

"Inuyasha…look at me." She grabbed his face and began singing her mermaid song. Inuyasha's eyes turned dazed and began to stare into her eyes lovingly. He was now completely under her spell.

Kouga who was at this moment a simple bystander scratched his head. _This is no ordinary human girl! She smells…fishy…_

"Inuyasha you love me right?" Sereene cooed.

"Yes." He said in a monotone voice.

"Kiss me." She leaned in.

"Ok." He leaned in closer.

Kagome gulped.

Closer…

Shippou closed his eyes.

Closer…

Miroku and Sango gagged

Closer…

Mizuko and Atsuo stood motionless.

Closer until…

"SIT BOY!"

"AH!" Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, kissing the dirt instead of Sereene.

"Not again!" Sereene pouted and crossed her arms.

"Kagome!" Kouga called.

Kagome emerged from the bush with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys!" She waved happily.

"Kagome!" Shippou ran toward her.

"Shippou!" The little boy jumped into her arms and gave her a big hug.

It was a happy moment until Sereene began to speak.

"How did you get out? My enchantments can't be broken unless another mermaid…"

She trailed off when she saw her sister emerge from the very same bush.

"Oh it's you. I should have known! Mizuko why must you always ruin my fun!"

"My must your fun always be about screwing over human lives." Mizuko countered.

"Goody-two shoes!"

"Whore!"

"I'm not going back!"

"Oh yes you are! Now Atsuo!"

Atsuo ran toward Sereene out of nowhere. "This is for taking my human life!"

He threw the bucket toward her in an ultra dramatic climax. Everyone watched as the bucket flew toward Sereene as if this was all happening in slow motion.

Then the bucket narrowly missed her feet.

Sereene was still human. She started an evil laugh.

"My, my Atsuo! I forgot how handsome you were as a human! And how useless!"

"Atsuo!" Mizuko snarled. "You had one job!"

"Sorry…"

"You just had to be all fancy about it!"

"What about Kagome…she waited until the last minute to 'sit' Inuyasha!" He countered.

"Why did you do that Kagome?" Mizuko turned her attention to the girl.

"Uh…it was way cooler?" She shrugged.

Mizuko groaned.

"Wait…pouring water on her will turn her back into a mermaid?" Sango asked. She looked down and began to ponder something.

"Yeah…great job Atsuo…" Mizuko stuck her tongue out.

"Ha! You thought you got me, but it looks like I'll win again."

She grabbed Inuyasha out of nowhere and started kissing him. A blue light started flowing out of Inuyasha mouth. Inuyasha tried, but he couldn't pull apart from Sereene.

_I-I can't get away. It's like I'm stuck to her…_

Then Inuyasha's eyes started going red and began cracking his fingers.

"He's transforming!" Shippou cried.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Kagome yelled out together.

Sango looked over the rock they were standing on into the river. _Seriously? _Sango rolled her eyes and pushed the "couple" into the river they were all standing beside.

When everyone heard the splash they all realized their stupidity.

"All we had to do was push her in…" Mizuko mused.

"Well I feel pretty dumb right now." Kagome scratched her head.

The blue light flew back into Inuyasha. Soon enough he was back to normal.

Everyone looked at Sereene who was now in back in her mermaid form.

"Oh damn you all to hell!" She pouted and splashed around with her arms like a child.

"Ha! Looks like I won!" Kagome grinned.

Sereene pouted again. "No! I never lose!" She thrust water at Kagome.

Kagome pouted now soaking wet again.

"That wasn't very sportsman like! And I just finally dried off!" Kagome whined.

Sereene didn't really care about being a good sport.

"I'll get you all back! I swear that to you!" She began to swim away.

Inuyasha went after her and grabbed her by the tail.

"Ow!" She cried.

"I'm not letting you get away."

Then Mizuko randomly threw a fishing net onto Sereene.

"Where'd that come from?" Atsuo looked at Mizuko.

"I'm a mermaid." She said again. _Seriously do these humans not listen?_

"Ugh! Mizuko get this thing off me!" Sereene struggled with the net.

"No way! You're going home Sereene and not to your grotto, but home home."

"No! You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would!"

"Daddy's gonna kill me!" She cried.

Everyone except the two words all mouthed "_Daddy?" _questionably

"He ought to!"

"But he'll subdue my abilities."

"Again…he ought to."

Mizuko began singing a lovely little tune. Two dolphins randomly emerged from the water.

"Hello, please take my sister to my father Lord Kaisho."

The dolphins hoisted Sereene onto their backs. They took her down into the depths through use of a whirlpool similar to what was used to bring Kagome down earlier. Sereene went down screaming obscenities to the group.

"Thanks guys!" Mizuko smiled at her dolphin friends. "Bye now!"

"What a lovely vocabulary my sister has…" Mizuko sighed.

"What just happened?" Kouga scratched his head.

* * *

Sorry it was a tad short! I hope you enjoyed.

Anyway, as some of you may have already guessed this story is just about done…actually this was the second to last chapter. Sorry I didn't really give warning.

Have no fear! A sequel is in the works already and it will feature Sereene's 'revenge' on our heroes. The story will be called _**The Mermaid's Musical**_. Doesn't that sound fun? Summary will be up next chapter.

I'm also working on another two stories:

_**Remember Me?: **_Plain Kagome wakes up with perfect teeth, a hot body, a high-power job, a sexy husband and three whole years she can't recall. She learns nothing is perfect as schemes and lies surface. Then there's that cute, disheveled half-demon with secrets of his own.

_**Wonder What Happened?:**_ Prequel- _**Wonder What's Next**_. Follows the adventures of Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome and company as they journey through high school.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so I had to make up a strange pair of Mary/Gary Sues/Stus to make myself feel better. Happy now?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**PinkCatsy**- Once again I hope I kept up the goodness in this chapter…Oh and don't worry my lips are sealed!

**to lazy to log in**- Yay I'm glad you're interested! I'll start writing it sometime in the next two weeks!

**Diamond369**- Yay again! Continuing! Just remember to read _**Wonder What's Next**_ before _**Wonder What Happened. **_Actually it's a prequel, so it wouldn't really matter…er…I guess I'm just odd like that…

**amkess09**- I know...short chapters were my problem in this story...I hope this is a good one for you!

**And now for the grand finale!**

**_Chapter 9_**

Just as Kagome was about to tell Kouga what had happened Inuyasha interrupted her by pulling Kagome into a surprising hug.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry I made fun of your looks…"

_Is Inuyasha apologizing? Out of his own free will? It's not normal!_

"SIT!"

"Ah!" He fell. "What the hell was that for?" He groaned.

"Sorry…you took me by surprise!" Kagome pouted.

"Feh." He crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha…I didn't mean it! Come on…want to try again?" She held her arms out.

"Oh they're so cute together!" Mizuko was starry-eyed.

"Are they always like that?" Atsuo asked.

"I don't know…their relationship is incredibly inconsistent." Miroku answered.

"I'll never know what to expect with those two." Sango added.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was about to go in for another hug.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY WOMAN AGAIN DOG-BREATH!" Kouga jumped between the two of them and stood face to face with Inuyasha.

Mizuko pouted. She wanted to see adorable hug action. _Stupid Kouga._

"She ain't your woman wolf-boy."

"Yes she is!"

"She doesn't even like you!"

"She loves me!"

"She despises you."

"SHE'S GOING HOME!" The two men turned to Kagome who cried out in frustration.

"Kagome…" They said together.

"You two are ridiculous! I've just had the strangest day of my life, I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm sick of your bickering!" She started to walk away.

"Kagome wait!" Kouga yelled. Kagome sighed and turned around. "The mutt got me off topic." Inuyasha pouted at that. "Can you please explain what the hell just happened? Where have you been? Who was that woman and who are these people?" He pointed to Mizuko and Atsuo.

"Don't point at me." Mizuko crossed her arms.

Kouga ignored her and waited for Kagome's explanation.

"It's a long story Kouga."

"I've got all day…for you." He smirked.

Inuyasha growled and clenched his fish.

Kagome sighed and began to speak.

"Ok it all started this morning. I had this embarrassing fall and everyone made fun of me, especially Inuyasha."

"What?" Kouga jumped over to Inuyasha. "I'll destroy you!"

"Pipe down I want to here the whole story!" Shippou whined.

"Kagome do you have the power to 'sit' all demons?" Mizuko asked.

"No, just Inuyasha. Why?"

"No reason." She glared at Kouga whose constant interruptions were irritating her.

Kagome continued. "Anyway I was sitting by the river when all of a sudden I was sucked into this whirlpool…"

* * *

After explaining the whole ordeal to Kouga and clarifying a few details for everyone else Kagome decided to lie down on the ground.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha bent down and peered over her.

"Mmm. Just gimme a few minutes. K?"

With in moments the girl Kagome fast asleep. Inuyasha sighed and sat down cross-legged. He picked up Kagome's head and put it on his lap.

Everyone stared at him, especially Kouga who was now the one with the clenched fist.

"See inconsistent as usual." Miroku observed.

Inuyasha looked up and saw everyone staring at him.

"What are you idiots all looking at? She's had a long day!"

"Maybe he's still slightly under my sisters enchantment, except he's focusing the infatuation on Kagome." Mizuko offered as an explanation.

"Kouga are you ok?" Miroku looked at the wolf-demon whose face was beet red and panting out of complete frustration.

"Dog-breath is lucky Kagome's asleep on him. Ugh I'm getting sick just watching this. I'm heading out, but I'll be back." He growled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up looking oddly at peace. "I'm sure you will."

Kouga growled again and pointed to Sango. "Make sure he doesn't do anything funny to my woman." He demanded and was off.

Just as Kouga was jumping away Inuyasha added. "Say hi to Ayame for us."

Kouga fell.

* * *

When Kagome came to she found all her friends staring at her.

"What's going on?" She said groggily.

"You got knocked out Kagome remember?" Sango said. "It was after your first fall, we're sorry we laughed at you…anyway we found you here unconscious. You've got this huge bump on your head…"

Kagome sat up and rubbed the side of her head.

"Where are Atsuo and Mizuko?"

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Inuyasha stared at her.

"Who?" They said together.

"Mizuko and Atsuo! You know the mermaid and the…guy"

They all blinked.

"It was all a dream." She frowned. _It seemed so real. _She looked up at her friends again, trying to make sense of everything when she heard a burst of giggling behind her.

She turned around and saw Mizuko and Atsuo laughing.

"Wouldn't be hilarious is that actually happened?" Mizuko chuckled.

"You mean it wasn't a dream…"

"Nope just a practical joke…we didn't think it would work, but Mizuko insisted on doing it as payback for getting you back here safely." Miroku explained.

"It was well worth it." Mizuko beamed.

Kagome glared at Mizuko and pushed her into the river. Mizuko's legs disappeared and her sparkling, green tail had returned.

"That was uncalled for!" She pouted.

"It was well worth it." Kagome beamed. She turned to Atsuo. So did you find Manami? Are you going to get her back?" She asked about his former girlfriend.

"Oh I didn't want to say anything before…she got married soon after Sereene turned me into a squid. Actually my whole village thinks I'm dead."

"Oh…" _Awkward…_

"Yeah, but that's ok. I think I'm going to travel for awhile and start a new life." If only knew _where_ to start.

Mizuko removed her makeshift dress. Meanwhile Miroku was admiring her beauty and anatomy and thought _If I wouldn't have already asked Sango…_

Then Sango hit him.

"Ow I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't need too."

"What a women." He put his hand on her shoulder.

Sango blushed and shivered at his more or less apporiate touch.

Mizuko clared her throat.

"Well I gotta go. Thank you Kagome from freeing me from my sister's spell. I'm off to travel the seven seas. Atsuo would you like to be my companion?"

"Uh are you forgetting the fact that I'm human again?"

"Uh are you forgetting the fact I'm a mermaid?"

"I don't want to be a squid again."

"Who said I'm gonna turn you into a squid…I'll give you a tail."

"I don't know…"

"Come on…think of the places we'll see! The people!"

"Uh…you know what! Yes! Let's do it!"

She Clapped. "Yay!" She thrust a blue light at him. It flashed so brightly no one could see what was happening. After it ended they all looked at Atsuo.

"He's still human." Shippou observed.

Atsuo glared at Mizuko.

"It's a process!" She groaned. "Once your feet hit the water you'll get one of these." She patted her tail.

Miroku stared at her again. "You know...I wonder how mermaids…"

Before he could finish Sango glared at him.

"What?" He put his hands up defensively. "I was merely observing!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Ok! I'm so ready for this!" Astuo grinned and took off his robe.

"EEK!" Kagome turned around blushing.

Miroku covered Sango's eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hey it got bigger!" Mizuko exclaimed, wide-eyed and pointed.

Everyone started at Mizuko and blinked.

Atsuo blushed and covered himself

"Sorry."

"And you think I'm a pervert." Miroku crossed his arms and turned from Sango.

"She was talking about Kilala." Sango pointed to the cat demon who had grown to her full size.

"Where'd she come from?" Shippou asked.

"Come to think of it she hasn't been around since we woke up today…Kilala where were you?" Sango asked.

Kilala simply shrugged.

"Come on Atsuo…isn't it getting chilly for you?" Mizuko stared at Atsuo's naked body. Atsuo blushed again.

"I'm coming!" With that he jumped in and his bare lower body became a blue fishes tail.

"Cool." He said flopping it around.

The merpeople stood together and waved. "Bye Kagome!" Mizuko called.

"Bye Kagome! Thanks for everything!" Atsuo also called out.

"Bye Mizuko! Bye Atsuo!"

The two of them smiled and swam down deep into the river.

* * *

Later the day the sun had begun to set. Inuyasha was walking Kagome to the well.

"What's up with you Inuyasha? You're being so…weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah…you apologized right away, let me sleep on your lap and now you're walking to the well to go home. You never let me go home so easily."

"Feh. Can't a guy be nice? You don't have to sully it."

"Uh…sorry Inuyasha." She blushed. She struggled getting her bag and bike down the well. No matter how many times she did it the action was stil a pain.

"Let me help you." He took the bag. "I'll come with you and go back later tonight."

"Inuyasha?" She leaned against the well.

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Thank you...for everything."

He nodded and looked at her. _She smells really nice right now..._

They looked into each other's eyes. Inuyasha leaned closer to her when…

"Ahhh!"

Kagome had lost her footing and fell down the well.

"Kagome!" Inuyashacall out and dove into the well after her.

* * *

When they both got back to the modern time Inuyasha helped her out out of the well. He dropped her stuff on the ground and sat her down on the stairs.

"You ok Kagome?" He looked at her.

"Yeah…I'm ok." _Ok! I'm more than ok! I can't believe it…Inuyasha and I almost kissed!_

"Good…" Iunyasha covered his mouth which had started twitching.

"What's up with you?" Kagome gave him a look.

Suddenly Inuyasha started laughing.

"You should have seen your face when you fell…"

Kagome glared at him.

"You've been falling a lot lately Kagome…something wrong with you?"

She growled. "You're such a jerk!"

"Kagome…" He started apologetically.

His ear twitched. He felt really, really stupid now. He knew what was next. There was no escaping the dreaded…

"SIT BOY!"

"AHH!"

The End

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll hopefully start writing the sequel sometime next week.

_**The Mermaid's Musical**_- Sereene the menacing mermaid is back. After vowing revenge on Kagome and Inuyasha she decides to enchant them and all the local villages. Everyone finds themselves singing and Inuyasha tries to figure out how this annoyance can be considered revenge.

Repost of other summaries:

_**Remember Me?: **_Plain Kagome wakes up with perfect teeth, a hot body, a high-power job, a sexy husband and three whole years she can't recall. She learns nothing is perfect as schemes and lies surface. Then there's that cute, disheveled half-demon with his own secrets.

_**Wonder What Happened?:**_ Prequel- _**Wonder What's Next**_. Follows the adventures of Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome and company as they journey through high school.

Please review!


End file.
